COMO SIEMPRE DEBIÓ SER
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Esta historia es un regalo para Mayu-Chan. Pertenece al foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y está escrita a partir de una idea de Mayu. Espero de todo corazón que le guste y que os guste, pues yo me estoy divirtiendo a más no poder escribiéndola. MINI RESUMEN: "¿Qué pasaría si Harry, de repente, descubre que todo lo que ha vivido es producto de una mentira muy grande?"
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un regalo estival para Mayu-chan Kagamine y está incluido en el Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". La idea de la que parte este fic pertenece a Mayu-chan y los personajes, lugares y demás cosas que reconozcáis son de la increíble JKR. Lo que no os suene para nada, mío, mío, mío.**

**Querida Mayu-chan, ya se que en tu petición reflejabas que todos debían ser engañados (o traicionados) por alguien ajeno. Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar ese pequeño detalle para que se ajuste más a la posibilidad de una relación Harry-Voldemort porque ¿Qué mejor motivación que la traición de aquel que siempre has considerado un pilar fundamental de tu vida? Espero que te guste ese pequeño cambio y disfrutes de tu regalo.**

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

"**TRAIDORES LOS HAY EN TODAS PARTES, POTTER"**

Alucinando. Estaba aluciando en colores. Porque esa era la única explicación medianamente racional que se le pasaba por la cabeza ante lo que, de manera fortuita e involuntaria, acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese viejo chiflado me la haya estado jugando durante cinco años seguidos? –murmuró entre dientes Harry.

Sí. Él, el Niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, el imbécil-al-que-le-habían-visto-cara-de-pardillo, acababa de descubrir que descubrir que toda su puta vida era una mentira, un engaño fruto de las maquinaciones del viejo senil y manipulador de Dumbledore. Se había acercado a la pequeña reunión clandestina que mantenían Albus, Lupin, McGonagall y Kingsley. Dio gracias por la ausencia de Ojoloco. Si él hubiese estado allí, seguiría en la inopia. Rechinó los dientes al recordar la conversación de la que había sido testigo.

"_Los cuatro adultos cuchicheaban en un círculo junto a la entrada de la enfermería. Él había estado visitando a Hermione, que permanecía inconsciente después de su enfrentamiento con un mortífago en el ministerio. Oculto bajo su capa (no quería hablar con nadie. No con la muerte de su padrino tan reciente. No estaba para pésames insulsos ni muestras de falsa pena), estaba decidido a pasar de largo pero al escuchar su nombre y el de Voldemort en la misma frase, le picó la curiosidad._

_-Pero Albus, si Harry descubre el verdadero lazo que tiene con Voldemort puede enfadarse mucho._

_-No seas angustias, Minerva. Lo hemos aleccionado muy bien desde que entró en nuestro mundo para que lo odie. Todos los intentos de Tom por ponerse en contacto con el chico los hemos tergiversado de tal manera que, a ojos del chico, parecen ataques contra su vida y la de sus amigos._

_-Minerva tiene razón. Estamos arriesgando mucho –Lupin se frotaba las manos nervioso. Había cogido cariño al chico desde que fue su profesor en tercero.- ¿Y si Harry descubre que la profecía es falsa?_

_Harry se tapó la boca cuando un gritito estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios. ¿La maldita profecía por la que casi mueren él y sus amigos era falsa? Siguió escuchando._

_-No. Lo hemos hecho tan sumamente bien que hasta Tom lo cree. Si él supiera que puede recuperar su humanidad gracias a Harry y que ambos están destinados a llevar a nuestro mundo a la grandeza, nos iría muy mal._

_-No sé, Albus. Me parece cruel mantenerlos separados. Ya has visto el aspecto de Voldemort. –Kingsley suspiró, apenado- Según pasan los años y sus enfrentamientos con Harry se suceden, va empeorando. Y a más odio le profese Harry, más se resiente su salud._

_-Eso es lo que llevaba buscando desde hacía años, Kingsley –Albus sonrió fríamente. Clavó sus azules ojos en sus compañeros- No voy a permitir que alguien como Tom me quite lo que siempre me ha correspondido por derecho. Ni mi familia, ni magos más poderosos que él lo han conseguido, menos lo harán un mocoso miope y un proyecto de hombre como Riddle."_

Y ahí dejó de escuchar. Se sentía tan furioso, tan frustrado y engañado, que temió descubrirse ante aquellos traidores y cantarles cuatro verdades bien dichas. Mascullando maldiciones había caminado por los interminables pasillos de aquel maldito colegio hasta llegar a las mazmorras, territorio de los Slytherin. Se quedó mirando fijamente la armadura que guardaba el paso a la sala común de las serpientes. Después de unos minutos de pensarlo detenidamente, tomó una decisión. Esperó pacientemente a que alguno de sus compañeros apareciese. Tuvo la suerte (o desgracia, aún no lo decidía) de que el primero fuese Draco Malfoy. El chico se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-¿Qué narices haces tú aquí, Potter? ¿No deberías estar recibiendo tu palmadita en la cabeza por parte de nuestro amado director?

-No. Lo que he recibido ha sido una puñalada por la espalda –su voz estaba cargada de rencor y resentimiento. Malfoy sonrió, divertido. Era toda una novedad ver a San Potter cabreado con su idolatrado director.- ¿Sabes por dónde anda Snape?

-Estará en la sala común. Como queda poco para las vacaciones estará dando su discursito de siempre pre-vacacional. –Draco frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Quiero que me lleve ante Voldemort.

Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Malfoy ante su petición. El rubio lo miraba fijamente, como si dudase de la cordura del moreno. Al final recobró la compostura.

-¿Te has dado un golpe y la neurona falleció por fin?

-No. Quiero hablar con Severus. Es importante. Y lo de ver a Voldemort… lo digo completamente en serio.

-Tú mismo. Al que van a acabar enterrando es a ti… -Draco murmuró la contraseña de su sala común y entró, seguido por Harry. La casa de Slytherin estaba allí al completo. Y un bosque de varitas fue lo que recibió al Gryffindor cuando entró allí. Snape se había quedado helado al ver a su odiado alumno en sus dominios.

-Draco –la voz del profesor era puro terciopelo. El aludido retrocedió unos pasos, quedando por detrás de Harry. Si alguien se tenía que llevar una maldición, que fuese el cuatro ojos.- ¿Por qué tenemos la desgracia de sufrir la presencia de este pobre proyecto de mago?

-Quiere que lo llevemos ante el Señor Tenebroso. –Draco sonrió- No me miréis así. Ha sido cosa del cuatro ojos. No mía. Aunque yo encantado…

-Malfoy… -Harry no podía molestarse por las palabras de su archienemigo. Si lo analizaba bien, tenía más razón que un santo. Pero no podía, no, no quería arrepentirse de aquello.- Snape, si quiere, puede acceder a mi mente. Tengo unos recuerdos que le van a resultar… muy interesantes.

El profesor de pociones se acercó a él y sin pedir permiso, entró en los recuerdos del chico como un elefante en una cacharrería. Harry aguantó la molestia sin emitir ni un quejido. Cuando Snape terminó, sonreía como un niño la mañana de Navidad.

-Creo que el Señor Tenebroso va a estar más que feliz, Potter.

-Veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que usted era un traidor a Dumbledore y a la Orden.

-Traidores los hay en todas partes, Potter. Pero yo no soy un traidor a la Orden. Soy un traidor a la causa de Dumbledore, que es bien distinto.

-Como sea. ¿Cuándo veré a Voldemort?

-Cuando quieras. Estará encantado de recibirte.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**ENFRENTANDO LA VERDADERA REALIDAD.**

Tenía que reconocerlo. Estaba completamente acojonado. Vale que aquello había sido idea suya. Bien. Podía apechugar con sus impulsos. Pero el estar allí parado ante el que, en teoría, era el ser que te quería ver muerto desde antes de nacer… imponía. Imponía de narices. Harry permaneció con la cabeza bien alta, sus ojos esmeralda fijos en la figura semioculta por la oscuridad. Allí estaba él, su pesadilla, la persona (o ser) que le había quitado el sueño durante sus últimos seis años de vida. (Agradecía muy, muy en el fondo a sus tíos por sus casi once años de maltrato. Lo habían tratado como escoria, pero por lo menos había vivido en una feliz y sana ignorancia. Porque si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba desde el mismo momento en el que pisó el puto colegio, habrá cogido sus cuatro cosas y se habría largado lejos. Muy lejos de todo y todos).

-Eres bastante divertido, joven Potter –la voz de Voldemort, muy al contrario de lo que siempre imaginó, sonaba casi, casi humana. Tenía cierto deje siseante que, en vez de hacerla repulsiva, le daba un toquecito… sexy.

-Uno, que no intenta amargarse a pesar de correr peligros mortales día sí, día también –Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue devuelta por un divertido Voldemort.

-Eso me gusta. Que a pesar de tus… pequeños inconvenientes puedas ver el lado positivo de la vida.

Harry se limitó a asentir. Llamar pequeños inconvenientes a casi un centenar de situaciones mortales era quedase más bien corto. O ser muy optimista. Pero él no estaba allí para discutir pequeños fallos semánticos. Tenía muy claro el objetivo.

-¿Podríamos ir al grano, Tom? No puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo. Dumbledore no tardará en mandar a buscarme para que me "escolten" hasta el tren. –Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en el circo que se montaba año tras año en su ida y vuelta del colegio.- No vaya a ser que me intenten atacar unos "sucios mortífagos desquiciados" o algo por el estilo.

-Estás bastante enfadado, por lo que puedo apreciar –Voldemort se levantó. Harry se sorprendió. Era bastante alto y, a pesar de la amplísima túnica con la que se cubría, se le veía en bastante buena forma, aunque con sus arrechuchos, claro está.

-Bueno, si sin quererlo ni beberlo te enteras que toda tu existencia está basada en una puta mentira de un viejo chocho con unas ansias de poder que ni él se las aguanta… pues sí. Estoy muy cabreado. –Harry se tensó un poco cuando Voldemort se colocó a su derecha. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a estar en la misma habitación que él y no intentar coserse a maldiciones.

-Me gustaría poder hablar más tranquilamente contigo, joven Potter. Pero, como tú bien has remarcado, dentro de poco irán a buscarte para llevarte a… ¿dónde te llevan, por cierto?

-A casa de mis tíos. Pero mejor ni preguntes. Casi prefiero Azkaban…

-Bien. Mandaré a alguien de confianza a mediados de verano para que te traiga a mi presencia de nuevo. Entonces hablaremos con más tranquilidad y responderé a todas tus preguntas y dudas.

-¿Puedo hacer al menos una pregunta antes de irme? –Harry se mordió el labio, nervioso. Podría salirle bien e irse con al menos una duda aclarada. O salirte tan sumamente mal que cabrearía al mago oscuro más poderoso en décadas e irse llorando a casa con una buena sesión de crucios sobre su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto. Y no, no te cruciaré hasta el aburrimiento, joven Potter –Voldemort hizo un amago de sonrisa. Si su rostro no estuviera tan castigado por el dolor y el sufrimiento, habría resultado una sonrisa hermosa, pensó Harry.

-¿De verdad has tratado de matarme desde que nací?

-No. Mi intención era reclamarte como discípulo para así poder cumplir el destino que nos han trazado las estrellas. –Al ver que el joven le iba a interrumpir, le silenció con un gesto de la mano- No. Ya te aclararé tus dudas cuando tengamos más tiempo. Sólo me queda decir que la muerte de tus padres fue un daño colateral. Estaban tan manipulados por Dumbledore que no quisieron escuchar. Atacaron con las imperdonables y tuve que defenderme. Lo siento mucho, pero si yo moría, no habría nadie para pararle los pies a Albus.

-Bien –Harry suspiró. Había aclarado un poco una de sus principales dudas. Pero ahora tenía cien más. Con un gesto del brazo, Voldemort se despidió de él y desapareció, dejándolo con la única compañía de Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones lo agarró con firmeza del brazo y, sin decir ni pío, se desapareció con él, para aparecer frente a las verjas del colegio.

-Espero, por tu bien y el de todos nosotros, que hayas mejorado con la oclumancia.

-Sigo siendo un negado. Pero no te preocupes. Tengo tantos datos inútiles en el cerebro que me es sumamente fácil marear a Dumbledore cuando quiere leerme la mente.

-¿Ya lo ha intentado?

-Cuando derroté al basilisco. Le pillé al minuto de haberse metido en mi cabeza. Creo que, cuando salió, había perdido el gusto por ciertos platos de comida.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía con verdadera malicia. Snape lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

-Creo que todos estos años lo he subestimado, señor Potter. Su mente es igual o más retorcida que la de mis queridos sly.

-Viniendo de ti, Snape, eso es todo un cumplido –Harry empujó la sólida verja y entró en los terrenos del colegio. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, seguido por un silencioso profesor.

El verano iba a ser sumamente aburrido. Se moría de ganas por hablar con Voldemort. Quería conocer el otro lado de la historia. Quería saber el por qué de tantas mentiras a su alrededor. Y sobre todo, quería saber si su venganza contra Dumbledore y sus seguidores podría ser posible.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo ooooooooO

Su cumpleaños llegó y pasó sin pena ni gloria. Pero, por primera vez en dieciséis años, no le importó nada en absoluto. Las ganas que tenía por que se produjera su entrevista con Voldemort lo tenían completamente atacado. ¿Y si el mago tenebroso se había olvidado de él justamente cuando él SI tenía ganas de encontrarse con él? ¿Y si Dumbledore se había enterado de que él sabía toda la verdad y le tenía vigilado?

Demasiados y si… Resignado a tener que esperar, salió al mustio jardín de su tía Petunia. Sus tíos y su enorme y orondo primo se habían marchado a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de campo de unos compañeros de trabajo de su tío. No les importó mucho el dejarlo solo. Habían puesto un candado a casi todos los muebles y alacenas de la cocina, dejándole con una cantidad irrisoria de alimentos. Tratándose de ellos, habían resultado hasta generosos. Harry cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir una buena siesta.

-No deberías salir tan tranquilamente, Potter.

Harry abrió un ojo para toparse con la pálida y estirada figura de Lucius Malfoy. A su derecha estaba Rodolphus Lestrange y a su izquierda, Greyback. El trío maravilla en persona. El chico se levantó con toda la parsimonia del mundo y sacudió el polvo de sus desgastados vaqueros. Cuando consideró suficiente su desidia, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los grises del patriarca de los Malfoy.

-Vaya. Creí que sólo vendría uno a buscarme. Esto es… vais a hacer que me sonroje.

-Veo que estás desarrollando tu vena Slytherin muy rápido, Potter –siseó Lucius. Con un movimiento brusco de varita transfiguró las horrendas ropas del chico en otras mucho más elegantes, dignas de un sangre pura. Harry contempló su nuevo atuendo y sonrió ampliamente.-Vamos, nuestro Señor nos espera.

Lestrange le cogió del codo con firmeza, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry se removió algo incómodo en el sitio. Eran bien conocidas por toda la comunidad mágica las extrañas preferencias de aquel mortífago, aunque extrañas era más bien un eufemismo. Los hermanos Lestrange eran conocidos por su sadismo y su poco recato. (Traducido al lenguaje de Harry: hacían a las peras y a las manzanas).

-No tengas miedo, Potter. Si se me ocurriera siquiera pensar de manera poco… decorosa algo relacionado con tu persona, el Lord en persona me castraba.

-Menudo consuelo… -rezongó el chico. No añadió nada más porque el tirón de la aparición le dejó sin aire. Cuando sintió que el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas a lo loco a su alrededor, Lestrange lo soltó.

-Espera aquí. El Lord no tardará mucho en venir.

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un comedor decorado a todo lujo, sobrio pero bonito. ¿Dónde había quedado lo lúgubre? ¿Las telarañas, el moho, las manchas de sangre y demás parafernalia mortífaga?

-Me alegro de volver a verte, joven Potter –Voldemort entró en el comedor a paso lento. Harry lo observó unos minutos. No había que ser un genio en medicina para ver que el hombre estaba mal.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Tom? –Se acercó unos pasos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus iris rojizos estaban bastante apagados. Su piel, de por sí bastante blanca, tenía un color peligrosamente parecido al de la cal. Y estaba bastante desmejorado físicamente. Sus hombros se presentaban algo caídos y pudo apreciar que había perdido peso.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, joven Potter.

-¿No? Yo creo que es todo lo contrario –Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensar en serio, con todas sus letras. Y tras horas y horas de profunda meditación, había llegado a una clara epifanía: desde el momento en que descubrió el juego de Dumbledore y estuvo ante Tom Riddle sin intenciones asesinas, algo en su interior cambió. Y cambió para bien. Porque muy dentro de él sabía que las cosas comenzaban a ir por el cauce que había sido trazado por el destino, no por ese mago de pacotilla al que tanto cariño y respeto había tenido por años. Era estar ante aquel hombre y un no se qué que no podía explicar se adueñaba de él. Era algo así como… instinto de protección. Sabía que el hombre que tenía frente a él era su otra mitad. La parte que le faltaba para estar completo. Sonaba raro y algo loco, pero intuía que era así. Y ¿quién era él para llevarle la contraria al destino?

-Agradezco tu preocupación. ¿Nos sentamos? Este viejo cuerpo apenas aguanta ya…

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo con delicadeza. Su instinto de protección se había disparado y una tenue lucecita roja de alarma brillaba en su cerebro. No. Definitivamente Voldemort estaba mal. Lo condujo hasta una butaca de aspecto muy cómodo y lo ayudó a tomar asiento. Voldemort sonrió, agradecido. Al igual que el chico, podía sentir cómo los engranajes del destino se movían para reajustar todo a su verdadera realidad. Con un movimiento lánguido de mano le invitó a sentarse. Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y se acomodó, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que aquel misterioso hombre estuviera dispuesto a revelar.

-Bien, joven Potter. Vi en los recuerdos de Severus lo que le mostraste de tu "afortunado descubrimiento". Por lo que me saltaré la parte más obvia: Dumbledore ha estado manejándonos a todos como títeres a su conveniencia. Sí, admito que yo también me he visto convertido, muy a mi pesar, en una marioneta de sus tejemanejes. –Voldemort compuso una expresión muy parecida a una mueca desdeñosa- Pero, para que puedas alcanzar a entender la magnitud de los actos de Albus, tengo que remontarme un poco en el tiempo, a los años de mi juventud, de mis aventuras por el mundo en busca de la máxima expresión de la magia.

-Tengo todo un fin de semana para ponerme al día –Harry regaló una brillante sonrisa al hombre. Y para satisfacción del muchacho, los ojos de Voldemort recuperaron algo de brillo.

-Bien. Unos diez años antes de tu nacimiento, pase una larga temporada con una manada de centauros, los cuales no habían tenido contacto con un mago en generaciones. Como me presenté con humildad y respeto, me fue permitido permanecer con ellos toda una estación. Aprendí mucho de astronomía. Y de la predicción del futuro que está escrita en las estrellas. Si no eres un centauro es una ciencia muy complicada, joven Potter…

-Llámame Harry, por favor. Me gusta como suena mi nombre cuando lo dices.

Voldemort sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza. El pedido del chico era muy sencillo de cumplir. Cogió aire y continuó con su historia.

-Unos días antes de dejar la aldea, el más anciano de ellos me llevó a un claro oculto. Allí realizaban todos los rituales propios de los de su especie. El viejo centauro contempló largamente el cielo y luego, con una voz cansada, me contó lo que sus sabios habían encontrado en las estrellas.

-La verdadera profecía.

-Si. No la recuerdo palabra por palabra. Mi memoria falla últimamente más de lo que me gusta admitir, pero, en esencia, en esa profecía se vaticinaba el nacimiento de un mago de ojos esmeralda que, junto al único mago oscuro de la época, llevaría al mundo mágico a su máximo esplendor. El centauro me dijo que yo era el mago oscuro. Luego me dio la fecha exacta del nacimiento del otro mago: el 31 de julio de 1980. Cuando me fui, agradecido hasta límites insospechados, me topé con Albus. Por aquel entonces yo aun confiaba en él. No ciegamente como otros magos hacen, pero sí lo suficiente como para no proteger mi mente.

-El muy cerdo leyó en tus recuerdos la profecía.

-Sí, Harry. Y comenzó a fraguar el plan que nos ha conducido a la situación actual. Yo me convertí en el malo de la historia. Busqué magos que me quisieran ayudar a evitar la subida al poder de Albus. Creé la Orden de los Mortífagos, aunque ellos prefieren llamarse Los Caballeros de Wallpurgnis. Cuando la profesora Sybill, inducida por Albus, hizo la profecía que tú conocías, me centré en intentar hablar con los Potter. Pero Albus se me había adelantado. Envenenó con historias terribles las mentes de tus padres y sus amigos. De todos menos de Colagusano. Él siempre fue un fiel Caballero. Era el encargado de vigilar a tus padres. Cuando tú naciste, supe inmediatamente que eras el indicado. Longgbotton podría haberlo sido, pero no tenía los ojos esmeralda. Eso fue lo que me decidió.

-Y Dumbledore pregonando que me elegiste como un igual por ser los dos mestizos…

-Tonterías –Voldemort soltó una pequeña risita- Esto sólo lo saben mis fieles seguidores, Harry, pero mi padre no era muggle. Era Squib. Conoces las costumbres de los sangre pura…

-Se deshacen de los squibs borrándoles la memoria y dejándolos en el mundo muggle.

-Sí. Por ello, a pesar de la falta de magia de mi padre, soy sangre pura –Voldemort dejó de hablar. Un fortísimo ataque de tos hizo que se doblara por la cintura. Harry, alarmado, pidió ayuda a gritos. Bellatrix Lestrange entró en el salón casi corriendo, con un vial de poción en la mano.

-Tomad, mi Señor. Esto aliviará su malestar –la mujer, con una ternura de la que Harry nunca la creyó poseedora, vertió gota a gota la poción hasta que el vial quedó vacío. Voldemort recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración.

-Gracias, Bella. Puedes retirarte –la mujer le miró fijamente, una ceja alzada de manera recriminatoria- Estoy bien, Bella. Dentro de media hora bajaremos a comer algo con todos vosotros. Tenemos que hacer la presentación formal de Harry a la Orden.

-Bien, mi señor. Pero no os excedáis mucho.

Harry se mordió el labio, intentando contener la risa. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos, Voldemort sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos, divertido.

-A veces se preocupa demasiado.

-Resulta… bizarro ver a esa mujer revolotear a tu alrededor como una mamá pato.

-Bella se preocupa mucho por mí. Es una de mis más fieles seguidoras. –Voldemort volvió a sonreír y se acomodó en el sillón- Como te iba contando, cuando tú tenías un año, me presenté en casa de tus padres. Colagusano me reveló la ubicación de su casa. Era necesario que me concedieran tu tutela mágica para que la verdadera profecía se cumpliera. Pero nada más aparecer allí, tu padre me lanzó un avada. Lo esquivé por los pelos y no me quedó mas remedio que matarlo –Harry alargó el brazo y cogió una de las manos del hombre y la apretó con suavidad. No quería preocuparlo. Entendía sus razones. Le dolía mucho el recordar a sus padres, pero lo entendía.- Cuando llegué ante tu madre, no me dejó explicarme. Estaba histérica. Gritaba sinsentidos sobre la profecía de Sybill, empecinada con que yo iba allí a matarte. Me lanzó un avada tras otro. Al final, temiendo que tú fueses herido accidentalmente, lancé la maldición asesina. Pero ella, creyendo que iba para ti, se interpuso. Y activó una magia ancestral casi imposible. Un escudo potentísimo hizo que el avada rebotara y me diera de lleno. Por suerte para todos, había tomado mis precauciones y lo único que hice fue perder el cuerpo.

-Así fue como te conocí, en primero –Voldemort asintió. Iba a continuar hablando, pero Harry lo detuvo.- Se te ve agotado. Lo dejamos para mañana. Ahora quiero comer algo. Mis tíos me mantienen con una dieta de campo de concentración y sería capaz de comerme un hipogrifo si pudiera.

-Bien, entonces bajaremos a comer.

Harry se levantó y ayudó a ponerse en pie a Voldemort. La poción que le había dado Bellatrix, además de calmar la tos, parecía haberle dado nuevas fuerzas, pues lo notó con un poco más de brío. Pero había algo en él que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba mucho. Pero el hambre le distrajo. Luego haría las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza. Pero en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en comer.


End file.
